Selena Gomez
thumb|265pxSelena Gomez spielt in der Serie Hannah's Rivalin Mikayla. IN BEARBEITUNG Selena Marie Gomez (* 22. Juli 1992 in GrandPrairie, Texas) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin, bekannt durch ihre Rolle der Alex Russo in der Disney-channel-Fernsehserie Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place. Sie erschien immer wieder in verschiedenen Disney-Channel-Serien. 2008 schloss sie einen Vertrag mit Hollywood Records, einem Label der Disney Music Group,ab. 2009 wurde Selena Gomez zur jüngsten UNICEF-Botschafterin ernannt. Leben Gomez wuchs als einziges Kind eines Mexikaners und einer Halbitalienerin in Grand Prairie, Texas auf. Ihre Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als sie fünf Jahre alt war. Danach wuchs sie bei ihrer Mutter auf. Selena wurde nach der Tex-Mex-Sängerin Selena Quintanilla benannt und begann schon früh mit dem Theaterschauspiel. 2009 teilte Gomez in einem Interview mit dem People-Magazin mit, dass sie schon früh ein Interesse an der Schauspielkunst entwickelte, weil sie ihrer Mutter beim Üben und Spielen in Theaterproduktionen zusah. Im Mai 2010 schloss sie erfolgreich ihren Privatunterricht ab. Von Sommer 2008 bis März 2010 (bei zwischenzeitlicher Trennung) waren Gomez und Nick Jonas ein Paar.Seit Februar 2011 ist sie mit Justin Bieber liiert. Karriere Ihre erste Rolle spielte sie in der Fernsehserie Barney & Friends, wo sie auch Demi Lovato kennenlernte, nachdem sie im Alter von zehn Jahren bei einem von Disney veranstalteten Talentwettbewerb entdeckt worden war. Seither trat sie in verschiedenen Fernsehserien auf, zumeist in Disney-Produktionen, wie Hotel Zack und Cody und für mehrere Folgen Hannah Montana. Gomez ist auch als Sängerin erfolgreich. Drei ihrer Stücke wurden bei Walt Disney Records veröffentlicht. Eines davon, ein Cover des Titels Cruella de Vil (aus Disneys 101 Dalmatiner), erreichte im Februar 2008 Platz 98 bei iTunes. Mit ihrer Single Tell Me Something I Don't Know kam sie Anfang 2009 erstmals in die offiziellen US-Charts. Der Song gehört zur Disney-Produktion Another Cinderella Story. Ab 2007 spielte sie eine Hauptrolle in der Disney-Serie Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place, zu welcher sie auch den Titelsong Everything Is Not What It Seems sang. Die Serie startete im Oktober 2007 auf dem Disney Channel in Amerika und wurde dort im Januar 2012 beendet. Sie hat mit ihrer Freundin Demi Lovato sowie mit ihren Schauspielkollegen aus Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place David henrie, Jake T. Austin und Jennifer Stone Web-Shows auf YouTube. Gomez spielt die Hauptrolle in dem Film Another Cinderella Story aus dem Jahr 2008, in dem sie an der Seite von Drew Seeley wirkt. 2009 ersetzte sie Madonna in Arthur und die Minimoys 2 - Die Rückkehr des bösen M, die im ersten Teil Prinzessin Selenia ihre Stimme lieh. In dessen dritter Fortsetzung Arthur und die Minimoys 3 – Die große Entscheidung lieh Gomez Prinzessin Selenia ihre Stimme erneut. 2010 war sie in der Rolle der Beezus Quimby in Schwesterherzen – Ramonas wilde Welt zu sehen, der auf dem Roman Beezus and Ramona von Beverly Cleary basiert. Im selbem Jahr wurde sie für die Rolle der Grace Bennett in Plötzlich Star gecastet. Im Oktober 2011 wurde Gomez für die Hauptrolle der Hannah Baker in 13 Reasons Why verpflichtet, der auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Jay Asher basiert.[8] Außerdem soll sie neben Vanessa Hudgens, James Franco und Emma Roberts in dem Film Spring Breakers mitwirken.[9] Gomez moderierte am 19. Juni 2011 die MuchMusic Video Awards in Toronto und am 6. November 2011 die MTV Europe Music Awards in Belfast.[10] Gomez steht 2012 neben Eli Roth für den chilenischen Katastrophenthriller Aftershock vor der Kamera.[11] Musikkarriere http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_Gomez&action=edit&section=3 Bearbeiten → Hauptartikel: Selena Gomez & the Scene''2007 nahm sie den Titelsong ''Everything Is Not What It Seems zu ihrer Serie Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place auf. 2008 coverte sie den Song Cruella de Vil von Bill Lee, der auf dem Album DisneyMania6 erschien. Dazu nahm sie auch ein Musikvideo auf. Auch 2008 nahm sie den Song Fly to Your Heart zu dem Film Tinker Bell auf. Für den Film Another Cinderella Story nahm sie den Song Tell Me Something I Don't Know auf. Zu beiden Songs veröffentlichte sie ein Musikvideo. 2009 nahm sie mit ihrer Freundin Demi Lovato den Song One and the Same für ihren gemeinsamen Film Prinzessinnen Schutzprogramm auf, der auf dem gleichnamigen Soundtrack erschien. Für den Zauberer vom Waverly Place Soundtrack coverte sie auch den Song Magic von der Band Pilot. Im selben Jahr nahm sie an dem Projekt Disney Friends for Change teil, wo sie auch den Song Send It On mit Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato und den Jonas Brothers aufnahm. 2010 übernahm sie außerdem eine Rolle im Videoclip zum Song Burnin' Up von den Jonas Brothers. Seit 2010 singt sie außerdem den Titelsong der neuen Disney Channel Serie Shake It Up. Filmografie http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_Gomez&action=edit&section=4 Bearbeiten Ihre deutsche Synchronstimme ist Gabrielle Pietermann, die unter anderem auch Emma Watson ihre Stimme leiht. Filme http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_Gomez&action=edit&section=5 Bearbeiten *2003: Mission 3D (Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over) *2005: Walker, Texas Ranger: Feuertaufe (Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire) *2006: Brain Zapped *2008: Horton hört ein Hu! (Horton Hears a Who!) *2008: Another Cinderella Story *2009: Arthur und die Minimoys 2 – Die Rückkehr des bösen M. (Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard) (Stimme) *2009: Prinzessinnen Schutzprogramm (Princess Protection Program) *2009: Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place – Der Film (Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie) *2010: Arthur und die Minimoys 3 – Die große Entscheidung (Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds) *2010: Schwesterherzen – Ramonas wilde Welt (Ramona and Beezus) *2011: Plötzlich Star (Monte Carlo) *2011: Die Muppets (The Muppets) Fernsehserien http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_Gomez&action=edit&section=6 Bearbeiten *2002–2003: Barney & Friends *2006: Hotel Zack & Cody (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *2007–2008: Hannah Montana (3 Folgen als Mikayla) *2007–2012: Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverly Place) *2009: Zack & Cody an Bord (The Suite Life on Deck) *2009: Sonny Munroe (Sonny with a Chance) (als sie selbst) *2011: So Random! (als sie selbst) Auszeichnungen http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Selena_Gomez&action=edit&section=8 Bearbeiten Alma Award *2009: in der Kategorie „Special Achievement Comedy - Television - Actress“ (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) Bravo Otto *2010: in der Kategorie „Bester weiblicher TV-Star“ (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) Gracie Award *2010: in der Kategorie „Outstanding Female Rising Star in a Comedy Series“ (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards *'Australien' **2010: in der Kategorie „Fave TV Star“ (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) *'USA' **2009: in der Kategorie „Favorite TV Actress“ (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) **2010: in der Kategorie „Favorite TV Actress“ (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) **2011: in der Kategorie „Favorite TV Actress“ (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) People’s Choice Awards *2011: in der Kategorie „Favorite Breakout Artists“ (Selena Gomez & The Scene) Teen Choice Awards *2009: in der Kategorie „Choice Summer – Celebrity Dancer“ (Another Cinderella Story) *2009: in der Kategorie „Choice Summer – TV Star-Female“ (Prinzessinnen Schutzprogramm) *2009: in der Kategorie „Choice Other Stuff – Red Carpet Icon: Female“ *2010: in der Kategorie „Choice: Breakout Artist Female“ *2010: in der Kategorie „Choice Music: Group“ (Selena Gomez & The Scene) *2010: in der Kategorie „Choice TV Actress: Comedy“ (Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place) *2010: in der Kategorie „Choice Other Stuff – Red Carpet Icon: Female“ *2011: in der Kategorie „Choice Female Hottie“ *2011: in der Kategorie „Choice TV Actress: Comedy“ *2011: in der Kategorie „Choice Music: Group“ *2011: in der Kategorie „Choice Music: Single“ *2011: in der Kategorie „Choice Music: Love Song“ Young Artist Award *2009: in der Kategorie „Best Performance in a TV Movie, Miniseries, or Special – Leading Young Actress“ (Another Cinderella Story) Diasshow Selena Gomez & The Scene - Who Says Cover -2.jpg Show-with-david-letterman.jpg Selena-gomez-smoking-1 (2).jpg Selena gomez makeup edit.jpg Update!!.jpg Kategorie:Schauspieler